Blood, Corsets and Ghosts, Oh My!
by Kalyra-Anne
Summary: "Charlotte?" he asked, surprised. "If we don't make it out alive… If I don't surv-" Charlotte began but Klaus cut her off immediately. "I can't stand the idea of spending eternity without you, love." Klaus admitted. Klaulette, S3 Spoilers.


**AN: Another quick instalment in the Oh My! Series for our beloved Klaulette. You guys know the drill. Enjoy and please remember to review! Thanks heaps ****:)**

**P.S. Mistaken Angel of Death will be updated soon! x**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Fighter – Christina Aguilera<em>**

_**(Phone Call)**_

"If we don't make it out alive….if I don't surv-" Charlotte began but Klaus cut her off immediately

"Don't you dare say that. Not to me. Don't you ever say that to me."

The way he poured such emotion into his voice.

It was not false in any way, it was true.

It was love and it made her heart race; it made her want to go straight back to him so that they could escape their fate but time had run out for them.

Despite the amount of precautions they had tried to evade it.

It was too late.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Habit – Alexis Jordan<em>**

**"**I really wished you kept the corset." Sighed Niklaus as he stared at her current underwear drawer

Clearly he had been snooping; it was apparently a family trait or so she had been told.

"Oh, why is that?" she asked interested, poking her head around the door

Her hearing was still immaculate.

"You know very well the delight I get in unwrapping my presents." He answered her causing her to roll her eyes at his underlying message.

"Yes, I know, that's specifically why I threw it out in the first place." She countered, causing him to frown deeply."

"You little-"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dangerous - Cascada<em>**

"What have you done?" Charlotte gasped her eyes wide as she carefully surveyed him, not daring to go any closer to him than she already was.

"Only helping Mother Nature prove who is the superior species here." He enlightened her

Remorse filled Charlotte's veins, the immense feelings that she was receiving were too the point that it was overbearing and for one of the first time's in hundreds of years, she turned off her own humanity to avoid the point of her own insanity.

"Very well." She said at last, not caring in the slightest just what he had done.

* * *

><p><strong><em>My Heart Will Go On – Celine Dion<em>**

Charlotte couldn't stop the hysterical tears that ran down her face, the pain was not just emotional anymore, it was now physical.

"I have no one…I'M A MONSTER." He yelled at her

This was what had caused her heart to break and shatter into a thousand unrepairable shards.

"You had me." She screamed back at him as her face contorted in pain, leaning forward as she let her emotions take over.

"You always had me." She sobbed, "Forever and always, just as promised."

"No." He said quietly, "I lost you the day I left."

"That's a lie. I love you."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Unforgettable – Dean Geyer &amp; Caitlin Stasey <em>**

"You can't really expect to love a ghost forever, can you, Nik?" she said sarcastically

"Charlotte?" he asked, surprised.

Here she was.

_His_ Charlotte.

"You and the yellow haired girl are quite endearing together."

The way she said it was so cynical that it made him sick to the stomach with guilt.

"Wha- I don't love her, not like how I have loved you." He explained

Her entire demeanour did not shift; it only penetrated his heart further causing it to truly ache.

"You can't expect a man to love you for centuries and just forget you now." He whispered

* * *

><p><strong><em>Brand New Day – Forty Foot Echo<em>**

"That kind of love never dies." Klaus explained to Damon, the words slipping out of his mouth which caused Damon's eyes to widen, the way Klaus said it was without a doubt from a previous experience.

"Like you would know." Damon retorted

Klaus remained silent for a moment, contemplating his next move.

"I would, I did. Hell, I still do." He finally admitted for the first time in over two hundred years.

Damon was still puzzled and was searching the hybrid's facial expression for any giveaways, not being able to find any insincerity beneath the surface.

"Her name was Charlotte."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sabotage – Kristina DeBarge<em>**

"I told you I could pretend to be both of them." She whispered in his ear as she leant over him, as he was sitting comfortably in an armchair.

Pulling away to gauge his reaction.

He was smirking; an expression that she could only imagine was mirroring her own.

"I must admit, my dear… I am quite impressed." He praised her, "I believe a toast is in order."

Tilting her head to the side, a twitch in her lips as her eyes studied him.

"I have a better idea." She decided, getting up from her current compromising position.

"Catch me."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hear Me – Kelly Clarkson<em>**

**"**_Go to hell, Nick._ She was the only friend of mine. How could you sacrifice her?" Rebekah asked enraged as she twisted the knife dipped in the ash of the white oak, deeper into his flesh.

Knowing that it wouldn't kill him, didn't satisfy her at all.

He pulled the knife out with ease, dropping it to the floor.

"I understand your anger which is why I am willing to let this go."

She glared at him.

"You know it wouldn't have killed me." He said

"No," she agreed, "But I was hoping it hurt." She spat at her sibling

* * *

><p><strong><em>Leave Out All The Rest – Linkin Park<em>**

**"**You promised me a normal life. How could you lie to me, Nick?" she shrieked at him, her mind was in overdrive, a million thoughts were zipping through her mind at once.

He had just explained that she was in something called transition.

But all she could think of was the scent of blood and iron, metallic.

"I can't stand the idea of spending eternity without you, love." Klaus admitted before slicing open his own wrist, forcing it against her lips, completing what he had started.

After all, not getting his own way was something that Niklaus wasn't used to.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Let Me Love You - Mario<em>**

**"**Don't stain the clothes with the girls' blood while I'm away, Nik." Charlotte reminded him as she picked up her suitcase, heading towards the front door.

Laundry the past few months had been a very messy affair and if her lover wasn't careful, she'd re-allocate him the job.  
><strong><br>**"Wouldn't dream of it." He replied, leaning against the doorframe, bidding his lover a temporary goodbye.

"What bullshit." Charlotte thought aloud, causing him to chuckle

"Mmmm... You know me all too well, love."

Kissing her on the cheek as she left the house.

"Be home soon." He said to the newfound silence.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review? <strong>**:) x**


End file.
